


Creature on the Third Floor

by PerfectLittleKing



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fluff, Gen, Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLittleKing/pseuds/PerfectLittleKing
Summary: It was another hunt, that's what Carlos said as Cecil followed him to the outskirts of town to figure out what was causing all the chaos to the townfolks. It was their job to take care of who knows what it was.





	Creature on the Third Floor

The lighting in the room was horrible, but it was enough for one person to shuffle the deck in his hand and still read out what each one said. No one dared turn on another light as the sun soon to disappear behind the buildings. The darkness truly was fitting with the soundless setting. With a pen scratching at the paper and the cards being shuffled, it was a quiet evening for the two. A knock on the door disrupted the two men in the room. The pen squeaked loudly and the cards paused. Two sets of eyes were now focusing on the door.

The pen was put down before a chair was pushed backwards on the hardwood. Faint footsteps echoed towards the door. It was an eerie mood that was slowly settling down in the flat. As the door was pulled open, a violent winter chill entered, but the one who knocked stood there on the steps waiting in the cold.

"Ah, Carlos." Spoke a young, possibly teenage, lady. Just another townsfolk of Night Vale. She wore a light dress with a worn grey corset. Even with two cloaks double her size on she was shivering. "I need your help." She added.

Carlos was a scientist of some sort. No one questioned what kind of scientist, but he was one from out of town. He had came to Night Vale to get a better life, to escape family and start new. He had two jobs. One he wanted, a scientist, the other was pushed on him, monster hunter. He didn't mind either. He only got paid for one and the other seemed to be a hobby. 

"Well come in." He spoke in a friendly tone as he opened the door for her to walk in. He couldn't get himself to say no to any of the townsfolk for help. It was a slight problem.

The girl nods quickly and walked in. She tapped her shoes against the outside wall to make sure not to track any mud into the baron's flat. As she walked in, she kept her eyes on her feet before walking to the small gathering room. There she was caught by surprise to see the Marquis sitting down with his legs crossed and a deck of cards in his hands. Never had she thought he would be.

"I-I'm terribly sorry if I in-interrupted something, monsieur." Nervousness was taking control of the girl. It was common for anyone to fall into the hands of nervousness when finding the Marquis in the flat of the Baron's

The Marquis chuckled faintly. "You didn't, mademoiselle." His voice was silk and could make anyone swoon. "Waiting for something to happen, and it seems our wish came true. So take a seat." There laid a delightful smile. 

Carlos rolled his eyes as he closed the door. He knew better than have Palmer over today. As he sat down at the desk he was before the visitor showed, he spoke. "What has gotten you to travel to me?" He asked though he regrets not offering tea to warm her up.

"Well, monsieur Carlos, I heard that you may be able to help me with a small problem. You see... there's something in the building I live in. Terrible screeches are made after dusk. Jeremy, a friend, went to check it out...and... I'm afraid something had happened to him." Tears soon trailed down the girl's cheek. Her hands tried to dab at the salty tears with one of the cloaks she was wearing. "Monsieur, please help..." She added before looking up at the scientist.

The Marquis was quiet more interested in this type of work than the Baron, but this task was for Carlos and not Palmer. There was a begging look growing on the Marquis features as he turned his attention to his friend. He wouldn't let down the Baron if he told the girl no. There was pressure on the scientist's chest seeing Palmer's look. A faint sigh came from him before nodding his head.

"Yes. We... Mister Palmer and I will help." He just hoped that the girl didn't mind that the Marquis would be joining the two. Usually it was best to have an extra hand in this type of request.

It seemed like she didn't mind. The girl nods before pulling out a few coins from her pocket. "It's not a lot, I know, but it's all I can gather for you. Thank you."

The Marquis was the first one to speak up. "No no...keep it." He would give a few coins to the Baron after, if he even will take it. Never he did. He didn't want his friends gold.

The girl smiled towards him as he stood up. He was just as sweet as the stories she had heard before. "Yes...yes thank you." She curtsied to the Marquis then to the Baron. "I shall show you the building.

⋆⋆⋆⋆⋆

The three had traveled to the outskirts of town to one of the older buildings that seemed like the foundation was giving up. Most of the residents of the building were outside waiting for Dannielle to come back with help. They were glad to see the scientist, yet surprised to see the Marquis with them. It seemed rumors were becoming true. Something about the Baron and the Marquis was growing, but no one could figure out what was going on between the two.

Dannielle stopped and turned to the Baron and Marquis to speak. "Third floor. No one knows which room." She wasn't stuttering anymore, since she wasn't nervous anymore. She seemed to filling up with fear the closer she got to the building. Made sense.

Carlos nods before glancing over to Palmer and heading inside. Third floor, he told himself. Third floor. The stairs creaked with each step. Every so often he would look over to his partner who was following. There were hypothesis made in the scientist's mind the closer he got about this creature. Supernatural type creatures or many it was just a dog up there. He wouldn't be able to figure out until he got to the floor.

Carlos waited on the top stair for his partner. "Remember the plan, Mister Palmer." He stated. He was afraid that, once again, the Marquis would go off ahead and possibly get himself hurt. He had to pack light this time.

Palmer nods staying close to the Baron, but that didn't last long as he heard a loud growl coming from down the hall. At least they knew what direction the creature was in. Carlos pressed a finger against his lips gesturing Cecil to keep quiet as they made it down the hall. Carlos looked in the rooms on the right, Cecil took the ones on the left. When Carlos looked behind him to make sure Cecil was still around, he was alone.

"Mister Palmer?" He questioned as he turned on his heels and walked back down the hall.

The heels clicked on the old floor and echoed. It seemed to be the only sound in the building. A laugh broke out from the third door on the left. Those footsteps had stopped, but started back up into a sprint to the room.

Carlos stopped in the doorway seeing his partner, Cecil on the floor laughing from a -- that was a cat? Carlos wasn't sure if that was even a cat, but it was curled up on Cecil's chest licking his chin. It was an odd sight, but kind of cute.

"Oh Carlos! He's so adorable! I just found him in here. I think he was hungry." Cecil chuckled as he pulled himself up to his feet. His hands cradling the cat. "Can we keep him?"

Carlos rolled his eyes before sneezing. He walked in towards Cecil and the cat. "Well if y-" he sneezed loudly, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "excuse me. If you take care of-" another sneeze. Was he allergic to the fur ball in his partner's arms? That's what it seemed. He took a few steps back. "If you take care of it, and he's not in my flat, Then yes. Fine."

Cecil almost squealed with happiness. "I'm going to call you Khoshekh, you adorable little ball." He smiled snuggling the kitten in his arms.


End file.
